Trains, Theme Parks and Candy Fun With Inuyasha
by Jesslca
Summary: Kagome has a great idea, take Inuyasha to a theme park. Can Inuyasha act remotely normal? No way, especially when he gets a feeling someone is watching them...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again with an all new Inuyasha fic. This one will be around three chapters just like the last one. To everyone reading could you please check out my other fic, "Bus, Beach and Picnic fun with Inuyasha"? This fic is sort of a sequel to it but you DO NOT have to read the first one to understand this one. Oh and please review, flame away if you want to, I don't really care.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rights to Sony Playstation1/2 as there is a reference to it in this story...**

Train, Theme Parks and Candy Fun with Inuyasha.

Chapter one:

A tempered hanyou jumped out of a normal looking well, ran to a normal looking house, pushed the door opened and hoped to see a normal looking girl.

"Kagome!" the hanyou yelled.

Inuyasha was furious, he had given her five days to come back home, study, go to that stupid school thing and spend some time with her family and weird friends. But she still didn't come back in time. Five days was a lot of time, a lot of time wasted to hunt for jewel shards, a lot of time wasted he could have spent with Kagome...

"Inuyasha."

His eyes flickered towards Kagome's mother.

"Where's..."

"Kagome is at school, but she'll be back in about ten minutes," Kagome's mother said smiling. "You could wait for her."

"Feh," Inuyasha said. "Or I could go get her..."

"No," Mrs. Hirugashi said simply.

The thing was recently Kagome and Inuyasha had confessed their feelings for one another **(A/N: See other fic.)** Of course she was happy for them but Kagome was being distracted from her school work, it was bad enough she missed so many days. Inuyasha muffled a feh once again.

"I'm going to see the kid," he said.

Sota was in his room playing videogames.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you want to play?" he asked.

Inuyasha sat down next to him.

"But I don't know how to play the stupid thing!"

Sota shoved the controller into his hands.

"Hold down the x button to fly and the o to shoot."

Inuyasha peered at the control scowling.

"So the x..." he pressed it. "That doesn't make any sense. How does pressing that thing make the demon fly?"

"It's a plane," Sota corrected. "Never mind, give it back, you're lowering my score."

Inuyasha mumbled a feh as he stood up. His ears twitched as he heard the door open downstairs.

"Kagome," he whispered.

1234567890

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome smiled. _Okay... he's mad..._ she thought to herself.

Inuyasha being his stubborn self crossed his arms and turned away.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back yesterday," Kagome said walking towards him. "But there was the end of term exam, I really couldn't miss it."

She laughed as she rubbed his ears.

"Oi wench," he growled.

Then he made a mistake. He looked her in the eyes. He suddenly lost all frustration. Sure she didn't come back yesterday. But that was a good enough reason...

"I was just worried," Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled and hugged him.

"You know you can be really cute sometimes."

Inuyasha grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

"Ew," Sota said as he walked past. "Save it for the feudal era."

Kagome ignored her younger sibling's comment and took Inuyasha by the hands.

"I have the perfect idea," she said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"How about we go to a theme park?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked even more confused than before.

"It's so much fun, you go on rides, play games, and it's great!"

"Is there ramen?"

"There are more important things in life than ramen," Kagome sighed. "But yes, there will be a lot of food."

"Inuyasha grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

1234567890

"Kagome, step back, I'll take care of this demon."

He stood in front of his woman and reached for his tessaiga...It was a strange demon, this definitely was going to be a difficult battle, but not too difficult for the almighty Inuyasha...

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. A few onlookers backed away and Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha this is a train, not a demon."

Inuyasha stood up and looked annoyed. Kagome fixed his hat up so it covered his ears more and began to look satisfied.

"All right, let's go," she grinned.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him onto the train; she took a seat and patted to the one next to her signaling him to sit down too. Cautiously he lifted his hand from the tessaiga and sat down.

"Your freaky friends aren't coming are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, they are not freaky," Kagome said. "Anyway, it's just going to be you and me."

Inuyasha grinned.

"Good."

Inuyasha frowned.

"What about that Hobo guy?"

"No!" Kagome shouted.

An elderly man sitting opposite them gave her a strange look, then pulled out a newspaper and started to read.

"I mean no, he won't be there," Kagome said.

To be honest Kagome didn't like Hojo any more than Inuyasha did. He was a nice guy and all, but he was so annoying!

Inuyasha smiled once again.

"Even better."

A few seats down a couple were holding hands. Inuyasha observed this and decided to make his own move. He placed his arm around Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Kagome laughed looking up. "I tell you, you have really changed. When I first met you, you wanted to rip me to pieces and now, you're being so sweet."

The old man looked up from his newspaper and glared. Inuyasha and Kagome were oblivious to this.

"Well...ever since you unpinned me from that tree..." Inuyasha began to blush a little; it was weird for him to express feelings, especially in such a public place. "I mean, I've grown to...love you, and it's just that stupid hobo and mangy wolf that irritate me."

The old man freaked out and moved away, a girl who unpinned a strange man from a tree who wants to murder a hobo and a wolf. It was too strange for him.

"Here's our stop," Kagome said.

Inuyasha stood up and followed her out. The couple walked for a while until they reached their destination. A huge sign read "Theme Park" with many people playing games, eating and lining up for entry fees to rides.

"Whoa," Inuyasha awed. "Is it safe, with all those demon things everywhere?"

"Definitely," Kagome replied then became irritated. "They are not demons, they're roller coasters."

"Feh, whatever."

Together they made their way into the theme park, thinking it would be so much fun. But little did they know that in the distance someone had spotted them.

"At last, time to put my plan into action..."

**A/N: Lol, that was a lame attempt at a cliffhanger and yes, I know this chapter wasn't good but the next one will be better. Remember this is just the beginning! **

**Oh and please don't get all mad at me for spelling tessaiga wrong, I know Japanese and English versions have them different and there are about ten different ways people think it should be spelt so meh...Well, I hoped you liked it anyway. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so VERY sorry. I know that I should have no excuses for taking...ugh...more than half a year to update. But I got really stuck halfway in the second chapter and I could not think of anything. And then the other day I was reading through the fic again and went on and finished it. So anyway, thank you to PrettyAnimeKitty, Imelda Noormets and samara-san09. Hopefully you will still read this.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"Where do you want to go first?" Kagome asked.

"Keh. You choose I don't know this place."

Although Inuyasha seemed uninterested in this Theme Park thing he was secretly pretty excited about it.

"Hmm," Kagome smiled. "Well how about a rollercoaster ride to kick start today?"

"Is that like that bread cooking thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh? That's a toaster; this is a rollercoaster, much, much more different," Kagome replied, smiling.

And together they lined up for the rollercoaster ride. Not far behind them was their follower...Hojo! (Who saw that one coming...?) Hojo had a plan, a great one according to him. But in actual fact it wasn't that great. The whole idea was to follow Kagome around, and somehow try to prove to the world that a half dog demon from 500 years ago was with her. All he had was a voice recorder that his mummy had bought him recently, but maybe that would be enough. Hojo grinned evilly as he stood in line not far behind them turning away ever so slightly as if either Kagome or Inuyasha turned around they would not see him. That didn't mean Inuyasha couldn't smell him...

"What the hell is that!?" Inuyasha shouted.

A few onlookers stared.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha looked puzzled and then shrugged.

"I don't know, I just smelled something really disgusting yet familiar."

Kagome frowned. _There better not be any demons around, and I definitely don't want Inuyasha making a scene. I just want to have a good time._

"I can't smell anything," she finally said. "Never mind Inuyasha, let's get on the ride."

Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other in the rollercoaster. Hojo sat alone. Kagome took out a hair ribbon from her pocket and tied her hair into a pony tail.

"Do you want one?" Kagome asked giggling. "Your hair will fly everywhere."

"I'm no girl," Inuyasha frowned.

"Suit yourself," she said as the rollercoaster came to a sudden start.

Kagome squealed as the rollercoaster went up, down and into a loop. However, Inuyasha yelled 'how do you turn this demon off?' and the occasional swear word. Hojo laughed evilly to himself, (as he was all alone), enjoying every second of the hanyou's fear. At last the ride slowed down and eventually came to a stop. Inuyasha panted as he tried to regain his balance and Kagome pulled a few stray hairs out of his face. She laughed.

"Maybe we should try something which isn't so full on," she suggested.

"Th...That thing isn't safe!" Inuyasha squeaked.

"Where's the strong fearless Inuyasha I know?" Kagome pouted.

Inuyasha blushed and turned away.

"Keh," was his intelligent reply.

Kagome smiled and caught his hand.

"I know exactly where to go next," she said. "Fairy floss!" (A/N: fairy floss/cotton candy, same thing.)

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused. _So many weird things in this era..._

"You'll see," Kagome said, pulling Inuyasha over to the stand. "We'll take two."

Kagome handed over the coins to the owner of the stand and in return she got two, pink fairy floss on a stick. She gave one to Inuyasha.

"What do I do with it?" he asked.

"You eat it," Kagome said biting into the pink fluffiness.

Inuyasha followed her example.

"Egh! It's dissolving," he complained.

"That's the point, it's basically sugar. And that reminds me, you'll have to brush your teeth when we get home. You don't want your fangs falling out do you?"

She giggled as Inuyasha looked panicked. Then he shrugged.

"Demons, like me have strong teeth," he said rather proudly.

Hojo had been standing close by. He pressed stop on his voice recorder. He now had the evidence he needed. Without realizing it, that awful monster had fallen into his trap.

"When everyone finds out, they'll capture the beast and Kagome shall be mine," Hojo smiled doing a little victory dance. But then he frowned. "I really want some fairy floss."

123456789

The day had been moving fast. Inuyasha and Kagome had been on ride after ride and now they were walking past the game area.

"Which one do you want to play first?" Kagome asked, her eyes wondering from game to game. "How about this one?"

She stood in front of a game where you throw a ball and try to knock over some bottles to win a prize. Inuyasha stood beside her.

"That's too easy," Inuyasha said, almost laughing.

The owner or the game raised an eyebrow.

"If you're so sure young man than have a go," he said. "This game requires accuracy, strength and skill."

"All of which I just happen to have," Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was going to get all cocky and show off. But she handed over the money anyway and Inuyasha received a ball to throw. He threw it with such force that each glass bottle shattered into a million pieces. The owner looked dumbfounded at the remains of the bottles and pointed to the prizes.

"Take one, take any," he said.

Inuyasha laughed at an inflatable sword while Kagome tugged at his haori and pointed to a large fluffy toy.

"Get that one Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha took one look at it and folded his arms stubbornly.

"No way," he said.

"What do you mean no way?" Kagome said. "Get it right now."

"No," Inuyasha said.

"I'll say that word..." Kagome started smiling.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed the toy and handed it over to Kagome. He sighed annoyed as she squealed at the large toy puppy.

"It's so cute!" she said. "Look, it's white and has golden eyes just like you!"

"Keh," Inuyasha said. "It's not as good as the real thing. It's just a stupid toy."

"Well I like it," she said in its defense.

Inuyasha looked away, overlooking the crowd. He growled as he saw a certain annoyance.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said, realizing what the bad smell was before. "You told me he wasn't coming!"

"What, who?" Kagome asked trying to see what Inuyasha could.

"Hombo," Inuyasha said peering at the stupid little coward. He was holding three, fairy floss on a stick and a small tape recorder.

"What's he up to?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Hold Inuyasha Junior," Kagome said shoving the toy puppy into Inuyasha's hands. "I'll take care of this,"

Kagome stormed off towards Hojo. Inuyasha looked at the toy. _She named it after me?_

Hojo's bottom lip quivered in fear as he saw Kagome approached him with Inuyasha not far behind holding onto his tessaiga and a strange fluffy toy! His cover had been blown! Well, he didn't really have a cover but anyway...

"Hello Kagome dear," Hojo said, pulling out an apple. "Would you like an apple? They are apparently more efficient in waking you up in the morning than caffeine. I also have a healthy cooking cook book that may want, and a few hand wipes to keep..."

Kagome grabbed him by the collar and Hojo squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Well I overheard your three friends talking about the theme park and how you wanted to go. And it's the day I just happened to come to the theme park myself."

"You came all alone?" Kagome asked. "Wait a second. You've been eavesdropping on my friends and following me around all day!"

"Do not fear Kagome," he said while holding her close, Inuyasha growled and pulled out tessaiga. "I shall free you soon."

Kagome pushed Hojo away disgusted. Hojo felt a small pang of rejection but put it aside as he ran towards a man behind a stall with a megaphone.

"Gimmie," he said as he snatched it from the man's hands.

"Hey, what the?" the man said. But Hojo had already kicked him to the floor. Surprising, as Hojo isn't exactly a strong person.

"Attention fellow people!" Hojo shouted.

Many people turned to face Hojo, waiting to here what he had to say. Inuyasha passed the toy to Kagome and started to run towards Hojo, Kagome following.

"I have an announcement to make," Hojo started. "There is an evil among us."

And he raised his voice recorded pressing play...

**A/N: Ahahaha, sad cliffhanger I know. But I had to leave it somewhere. I rather like my idea of Inuyasha junior, hehe. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review:)**


End file.
